Ultraseven (character)
' Ultra Seven' (codename: Agent 340) is the title character of his series. He is 17,000 or 19,000 Earth years old. He is the nephew of the Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra, the first cousin of Ultraman Taro, and by adoption Ultraman Ace. Ultra Seven is played by Koji Uenishi while Dan Moroboshi is played by Kohji Moritsugu. A soldier from the Land of Light in the Nebula M-78, 340 was originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits a planet that captivates him, our very own Earth, and on his first visit, saves the life of a young mountain climber named [[Jiro Satsuma|'Jiro Satsuma']], who nearly fell to his death to save a fellow climber from sharing his fate. Instead of combining with him, like Ultraman did to Science Patrol member Hayata, 340 makes himself into an exact likeness of the unconscious Jiro (with more casual civvies), but renames himself "Dan Moroboshi" to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly and helpful young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member, but unbeknownst to them (and anyone else for that matter), he saves the day from alien invasions in his true guise as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. In Ultraman Neos, a similar character named Ultra Seven 21 appears. In Ultraseven X Seven loses his memories and assumes the identity of 25 year old DEUS agent, Jin and with the Ultra Eye presented to him by Elea, Ultraseven X until the last episode where he reclaims his memories Seven also appears in Ultraman Mebius episodes 46 and 50 and movies: Mebius & Ultra Brothers, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, and Ultra Galaxy Legend where it is revealed he has a son named Ultraman Zero. Powers Unlike most other Ultramen, Ultra Seven does not demonstrate any of the time constraints that plague most of the other heroes of the Ultra Series. On occasion however, the green Beam Lamp on his forehead would begin blinking in a similar fashion to the Color Timer that the other Ultras had. However, this tended to occur when Ultra Seven was in mortal danger, suggesting it warned him how badly weakened he was rather than how much time he had left to fight. This is similar to some of the more recent Ultras, whose timers acted as an indicator of battle damage rather than time limit. *'Eye Slugger': The crest on Ultra Seven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultra Seven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as an "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultra Seven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultra Seven" (2005). *'Emerium Beam': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultra Seven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn to his chest while his right arm was outstretched, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. *'Wide Shot': Ultra Seven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultra Seven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultra Seven can just pose his arms into a L-style and does not drain his energy. Of course, this style will not be as powerful as the one needs to drain his own energy. *'Capsule Monsters': When unable to fight (usually because his Ultra Eye has been stolen), Dan will often produce a small capsule that releases a giant-sized monster to fight in his place. Although he is shown to have four or five capsules, only three capsule monsters are shown in the series, Windam, Mikuras, and Agira. In the 1998 Direct To Video series, Ultra Seven once used one of the capsules to incapacitate a member of the new Ultra Garrison in order to take his place. The Capsule Monsters would later return in the form of the Maquette Monsters from Ultraman Mebius.